


Artwork for Salt Water by blissfire

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis, World of Warcraft
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey Story Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Salt Water by blissfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293350) by [blissfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Dec. 12th, 2011

Working with World of Warcraft characters was an interesting challenge since it is not one of the many games Gary and I have played. The [World of Warcraft Wiki](http://www.wowwiki.com) was an invaluable resource for both game play references and screenshots of the character types/animals, although I constructed the landscapes from multiple sources. I went with a rougher canvas effect for the barrens to match the maps in the games while I tried to create a glossy game 'screencap' for the forest. The fonts are WoW fonts from dafont.com.

 

Barrens - Bear Forms - Brown (Rodney) and Blue-Grey (John)  


Forest - Druid Forms - Tauren (Rodney) and Night Elf (John)  



End file.
